


A Heroes Heart

by Semies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi good fiancé, Alternate Universe - Army, Amputation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Army, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bombs, Crying, Depression, Explosions, Explosives, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, I’m sorry, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Military Uniforms, Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Soldiers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, War, akaashi - Freeform, im doing my best but there are gaps in my knowledge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semies/pseuds/Semies
Summary: Hero.That’s what you become right when you serve your country. Right? At least that’s what Bokuto thought. Though he didn’t really feel like much of Hero after being discharged from the Army. His time cut short by an injury. He never got to become the Hero he always wanted to be. Akaashi likes to remind him that he will always and forever be his hero.After saving Kuroo’s life Bokuto has to deal with the aftermath of his actions, having to find a new way to live to find a brand new purpose in life with the help of his beloved Akaashi, Kuroo has to deal with the nightmares of loosing his bestfriend, Suga has to deal with the death of his husband.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Heroes Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic scary huh? I’m going to start of by saying my knowledge is gathered from research but will most likely not be 100% accurate so I apologise in advance as I’ve never served so I wouldn’t know from first hand experiences.  
> My friends been badgering me for sometime to write this so here you go Bella. 
> 
> TW! The following chapter contains these topics:  
> Blood  
> Death  
> Injury  
> Amputation  
> Explosions  
> Bombs  
> If these topics upset you do not proceed. 
> 
> Thank you :)

Koutarou Bokuto. He enlisted in the army when he was just 18 years old, he wanted nothing more than to serve his country. He wanted nothing more than to become a Hero. A well respected soldier who served courageously. He wanted to be a Hero. Some people thought he was just foolish. A childish idealism. Bokuto was reminded how big of a deal it was to enlist there. He was are. He was dumb but not stupid. Bokuto knew the risks and the responsibilities the day he first served as a soldier. Yet never did that change his desire to be known as a Hero. He wanted kids nation wide to look up to him, though sometimes you can’t always get what you want...

————

“Kenma, how many days?” Akaashi asked his slender fingers wrapping around the cup of hot liquid bringing the brown substance to his lips shuddering as the sweetened coffee trailed down his throat. Now Keiji preferred his coffee black with no sugar however when his fiancé Koutarou Bokuto was deployed he always drank his coffee with 3 sugars and a dash of milk. Just the way Bokuto liked it. In a strange sense this was his way of connecting with him whilst he was away. It was never easy when their significant others were deployed. The fear of them never coming home always stayed in their mind rent free. Sometimes it got hard yet they were serving their country so for that they were so grateful. But it never stopped them from missing them.

”Keiji...you asked me 2 hours ago.” Kenma sighed. Taking a simp from his own cup of coffee as they both say by a rounded table. Both Kenma and Keiji’s fiancés were enlisted in the military. They’d already been gone for so long. 

”I know, I know” Keiji dismissed his comment briefly. “I just like hearing it get closer and closer to the day they come home.” The dark haired male admitted, Kenma couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

”What? so you can stop your coffee the way Bokuto likes it?” Akaashi rolled his eyes. “It’s sixty days. Exactly two months till our heroes come home.” Kenma said. Or so they thought. Everyone one knew their was a risk when you enlisted for any part of the military. Yet you and your loved ones are unable to really imagine if anything happened to you. Yet they knew there were risks. High risks...

Over at the army base things weren’t going to well. Things had been quiet. Suspiciously quiet for far too long. The other side hadn’t made a move in days. It lead many soldiers to let down their guard as they started to believe the other side may be retreating. But they were wrong. They were so very wrong. For days the opposing side had been planning an ambush. An ambush to wipe out the soldiers. The sound of low flying planes in the distance was the first give away. Orders began to fly out left right and centre. The Tokyo troop and the Miyagi trop started to do all the could to fight against the opposing side. Yet to no avail. An Object began to tumble from the sky. It was an explosive. One they were trialling to try wipe out the two troops. There was nothing they could do. These explosives were going to come down on their base and there was nothing they could do about it. 

”Holy shit..” Kuroo muttered under his breathe looking over to his silver haired best friend.

”It was sixty days you know..” Bokuto said staring up at the opposing sides plane. That caught Kuroo’s attention “sixty days till we could go home..” the raven haired male frowned.

”You’re right...if we’re going to die I’m going to say it now. It was an honour to serve along side my bestfriend.” Kuroo said sincerely. A small smile tugged at Bokuto’s usually overly enthusiastic face. The pair shook hands for what they thought to be the final time. The explosives tumbled from the sky exploding as they made contact with the floor. Without a second thought Bokuto dived on top of Kuroo and used his own body to protect his bestfriends. That’s the last thing he could remember doing before his body was over come with pain and he blacked out. Was that it? Was it over? Was he dead? 

—————

“It’s sixty days” Keiji repeated smiling. “Only two months until their home. God I miss him” Akaashi huffed. The pair were meant to get married a few weeks after Bokuto arrived home. It was going to be so special. That’s when the phone began to ring. Kenma abruptly got up and travelled over to where his Mobile laid before accepting the call. The call only lasted no more than a minute but in that singular minute Akaashi felt his heart sink to his stomach. Something was up. Something had happened he didn’t need to know what was said on that call. Just seeing the colour drain from Kenma’s face was enough evidence. What Kenma said next only confirmed his sinking feeling. 

”There was an ambush...explosions..they’re coming home..” Kenma choked out before the tears started to flow and the smaller Male broke down, Keiji followed not long after. Now usually the words ‘they’re coming home’ would overjoy a partner of any military soldier yet in this situation that was far from the case. “We need to get to the hospitals. We have to search them all. We have to find them.” Kenma said overcome with stress. What if their beloved partners had died. Their were so many people in the same situation. To name a few their was Tooru Oikawa. His husband Hajime Iwaizumi was in the same troop as Bokuto much like Eita Semi, Sawamura Daichi, Tobio Kageyama and the list went on. Their were a possibility some of their friends had lost their lives. Because of this ambush..it wasn’t long before everyone one was contacting one another to find out if anyone knew anything about the situation but to be completely honest they were all left in the dark with this situation. Everyone was so worried. So worried about the people they loved. 

Hours passed and they finally heard something. All the injured soldiers had been transferred to the Hospitals around Tokyo they were all receiving treatment for their injuries. They all dispersed and began to search for their loved ones. Sugawara was the first to find out that his husband Daichi had in fact died in that explosion he had been giving orders in order to try protect them. Daichi was a Hero. Yet it didn’t change the fact he was dead. That could never be undone. Naturally Suga was distraught, he found himself crying into Oikawa’s shoulder as he tried to support him despite being worried about his own husband. 

Akaashi and Kenma looked all over for their Fiancés every hospital yet to no avail. One hospital remained unchecked this was their final chance of finding the people they loved or they would join the line of the poor significant others of the soldiers that had sadly died. “I can’t do it...” Akaashi said fumbling with his hands. “If he’s not here then he’s gone...” Akaashi’s voice broke and was no more than a whisper. Kenma wrapped his arms around the taller Male hugging him tightly. Affection wasn’t Kenma’s forte but right now they both needed it. After a while of debating they both made their way inside checking the wards for their loved ones. He could see Oikawa outside in the hall way staring through a glass window, on the other side of the glass laid his husbands battered body yet nevertheless he was alive and breathing. 

”How is he?” Akaashi asked joining Oikawa standing next to his side. The brunette sighed. 

”He’ll live. He’s hurt...badly...I can’t go in...I can’t look at him like this...it hurts..” Oikawa muttered staring though the window his arms wrapped around like a self engulfing hug. “Have you find Bokuto or Kuroo yet?” Oikawa asked his eyes not pulling away from husbands injured figure. 

”No.” Kenma said plainly. “We’re still looking.”

”We should get back to looking. Please do tell Iwaizumi we wish him a speedy recovery when he wakes up.” Akaashi said, Oikawa nodded offering a soft smile. Akaashi and Kenma began to continue searching the wards and rooms. A flash of silver hair caught the corner of Kenma’s eye. 

”Keiji..” The two tonned hair male tugged at the tallers coat. “Bokuto..” Akaashi took a few paces back looking through the window confirmed it. It was Bokuto hooked up to countless machines, the hospital bed his muscular frame appear small and fragile..it made Akaashi’s heart shatters into one thousand pieces. 

”Kou...” Akaashi frowned placing his hand up against the window. 

”He looks pretty bad right?” A voice said from behind them the pairs heads whipped around, a tall, slender yet muscular with a natural bed head stood over them looking relatively okay other than a few scrapes and cuts and the noticeable chunky white cast that wrapped around his right arm supported by a sling. 

”Kuroo..” Kenma said his eyes welling with tears as he threw himself at the taller wrapping his arms around his fiancé. “You’re okay...”

”I was lucky...” Kuroo announced. “I’m relatively uninjured. That fiancé of yours saved my life.” Kuroo said staring into the room that held his bestfriend. “I could’ve been a lot worse, maybe even dead if it wasn’t for him. He used himself to protect me..” 

Akaashi’s face looked surprised. His fiancé was a hero too...

A doctor approached behind the trio. “Would you like to see him?” Akaashi nodded hesitatingly. Could he face him? He took a deep breath before entering settling himself in the visitors chair taking one his bandaged hands in his own. 

”I’m so proud of you Koutarou...” he said bringing his hand to his lips kissing his battered knuckles. He looked so fragile...his frame smaller. Metaphorically and physically. The outline of his legs cut short, the thin blanket covering his body slopped off the unnaturally rounded legs like a eroded cliff. It took a while for it to click but when it did, it hurt. His poor Kou. The silver haired male began to stir groaning as his eyes slipped open.

”Hey Kou..hey..” Akaashi said softly looking at his fiancé who looked tired and dazed. “You were in an explosion baby...they ambushed you. You’re at the hospital you’re okay..” Keiji said softly. “god I knew I was desperate to see you but not like this...” Keiji stoked the others cheek with the back of his finger. “I’m so proud of you...”

”Keiji..” he groaned. “It hurts...”

”I know...it will..you’re injured..” he said his dark blue eyes unable to tear away from his legs. Something wasn’t right it was so very clear to see. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s the first chapter done :> please give me any constructive criticism you may have or any comments in general, however this is my first fic so be nice? 
> 
> Have a lovely day all.


End file.
